The War That Brought Love Together
by Devil-catcher
Summary: This is a story about a war that brought love together.
1. The Forgotten Prince

The War That Brought Love Together 

Episode one

**_The Forgotten Prince_**

_Devil-Catcher_

TROY

The Trojans arrive at Troy early in the morning and all and sundry was pleased to see their Princes again but almost all of them were more trilled to look at the whore they call... Queen Helen of Sparta.

Prince Hector and Prince Paris enter the gate of Troy with Helen and when they stopped they entered a big citadel and there they saw an old man both hands raised to welcome his sons and that man they call is no one but The King of Troy, Priam.

The man kisses his sons audacity and when he saw Helen he was astonished to see King Menelaus' beautiful wife. He gazes at her with his eyes then smile.

"Ahh... If I am not mistaken you are Queen Helen of Sparta. "The old man said but swiftly Paris cuts in. "Princess Helen of Troy. "He abruptly said. Priam was astonished by his son's words then he smile. "Well then Princes of Troy, Welcome to your new country. " He said then continues as he kisses her cheeks as a sign of giving her the freedom to stay whenever she wants.

"I heard rumors about your beauty and all of them are true. "The King said.

Moment later a tall and skinny woman with curly hazel brown hair came in and starts to embrace hector.

"Welcome home. "The woman said smiling. Hector was pleased to see his wife Andromache again. "I am so happy to see you again. "He said kissing her wife's forehead when another girl with curly and auburn hair came in again and that caught the princes' attentions.

"Briseis! "The two man said happily. Paris kissed her first then next was Hector.

"Briseis, It is very nice to see you again. "Paris said smiling. The girl replied with a cheerful smile then said. "I am glad you two are back." She replied sweetly. "Are you serving to gods? "Hector asks. The girl nods yes then spoke. "Yes cousin "She replied softly.

ACHILLES

Achilles is preparing his things for the war when Eudorus came.

"Milord. "Achilles turned around after hearing Eudorus call him. "Do you need something? "Achilles asks gritting his teeth and making loud clamor. "Milord, King Odysseus requests to have an utterance with you. "Eudorus said firmly yet politely. Achilles rolled his eyes slowly before speaking. "Tell him I'll be right over after a few. "He said ordering him. Eudorus convexes then leave.

LATER

Achilles enters Odysseus big gazebo while the king's gazing at his wife's canvas. Achilles looked at him then starts coughing to make loud clatter. Odysseus was startled by the noise so he turned around and saw the greatest warrior of the Greeks, Achilles son of Peleus.

"One of my men told me that you want to have a word with me. Is there anything you want to tell me? "He asks plainly looking straight at the man's eyes who's in front of him. Odysseus, King of Ithaca gazes at him seriously as he walks closer to him.

"You who's fighting for no country, for no king and for no woman..." He stops to look at his eyes directly reading his thoughts then continues. "What do you deem? Are you deeming of having every glory? Deeming of having all the might in this world? Or is it happiness you are deeming of? "He asks franticly.

Achilles was disclosure by his questions but then he answers firmly. "I am not deeming of anything my dear friend. But if I am... I'll be deeming and inclinations to be remember by people. "He answers. " Remember? Oh yes indeed, all will remember you for being the greatest warrior of Greece but... they will remember you only as the killer of all century. "Odysseus said.

"Then killer shall I be. "He said arrogantly then starts to leave but Odysseus stopped him. "Did I offend you Achilles? "He asks. Achilles smirked as he turns. "Offending is not your talent my dear friend. I think you better work on that. "He said plainly then he was gone.

TROY

Briseis and Hector were talking when Macarious came and borrowed Briseis.

"Do you need anything Milord? "Briseis asks plainly but then irritated by Macarious presence. He smiles sweetly, using her charm and staring at Briseis' eyes straightly. "Nothing in particular Milady Briseis. "He answers sweetly. "If you need nothing... why did you want to talk to me in private? "She asks looking at his brown eyes. "I... I came here to ask for you hand "He proposes firmly hoping she'll say yes as he puts a golden ring with pearl in her finger.

Briseis couldn't believe what she just heard.

Briseis looked away quickly asking herself if she should say yes or no for she does not love Macarious.

Macarious knew what her answer is so He smiles then said. "It's ok Milady, It's silly of me to ask you that. "He said plainly not looking at her eyes. Briseis gazes at him then spoke. "I'm sorry Macarious... It doesn't mean I resist your proposal...that does not mean that I don't feel the same way... it's just that... I vowed to serve the son god, Apollo. "She explains, Macarious slyly smiles.

"I understand... I was just... never mind Milady. "He stops then swiftly continues. "I have to go now... "He excuses himself then swiftly walks away. _"What have I done? I hurt him... I am so sorry Macarious. "_

DAYSLATER

A man came running to Prince Hector when He saw Sparta's Ships heading their country.

"My Lord's we have bad news. "The soldier said trying to catch his breath. Prince hector, Prince Paris and King Priam were worried by the man's presence. "What is it? "Prince Hector asks. "The Greeks.... They're here.... "The young man said scared. "the Greeks? "

"Brother... "Paris called his brother's name with his shaking voice. " Don't worry Paris. "He said shortly then turned to the man. " Tell AEGYPTUS to get the men ready. " Hector ordered, the man widens his eyes then nods yes then left. " No worried father... The Greeks won't reach our high walls. " Hector said calming his dear father and his dear Brother.

WAR

Briseis and the other Priests and Priestesses are running away, scared by the Greeks presence.

"Milady, I think you better hide in a safe place before the Greeks reach this temple. "One of Apollo's worshiper said. Briseis nods no then speaks. "No Mella, If The Gods want be to die today then I'll accept that. "She said strongly yet fearful. "But Milady, what will King Priam and The Princes say? "

"No worries Mella now go and tell the others to hide while they still can. "She said but Mella just nods no. "GO! "She said loudly making her leave. But after a while she stepped backwards then run away.

After Mella left with some worshipers and Priestesses, The Greeks came and one spotted her beauty.

"Ah, look what we have here, a very beautiful worshiper of the son god Apollo. "The man said lustily and flirting with her but she just ignored it. "What's wrong lady? Scared? "The man asks again, his hands traveling around Briseis' lower back, She quickly clouts his left audacity angrily. Her furiousness angered the man and made him slap her twice back but Briseis' wasn't scared so she spit on the man.

"Why you little slut! "the man said angrily, He took his blade but someone grabbed his hand then said. "STOP! We can give her to Achilles. "The man said then the man who wants to kill Briseis smiles evilly. "That's a good Idea, after he's done playing with her maybe he will give her to us. "The man said laughing.

TOBECONTINUED

Hey Guys, How's my first episode? Is it ok or not? Should I continue it? This is actually my first story so I hope you won't mind giving me some of your reviews or opinion right? If you have some problems with my story please do tell me so I can make a better story. I THANK YOU.

Adios amigos!

Devil-Catcher

Note: I'll be replying at your reviews at the review column. Thank you.

P.S

If you are not doing anything please visit my little site, thank you.

geocities. com/auburnandbrunette

Devil-Catcher 


	2. The Stampede's captive

The War That Brought Love Together 

Episode two

_The Stampede's captive_

Devil-Catcher 

WAR

"Ah, look what we have here, a very beautiful worshiper of the son god Apollo. "The man said lustily and flirting with her but she just ignored it. "What's wrong lady? Scared? "The man asks again, his hands traveling around Briseis' lower back, She quickly clouts his left audacity angrily. Her furiousness angered the man and made him slap her twice back but Briseis' wasn't scared so she spit on the man.

"Why you little slut! "the man said angrily, He took his blade but someone grabbed his hand then said. "STOP! We can give her to Achilles. "The man said then the man who wants to kill Briseis smiles evilly. "That's a good Idea, after he's done playing with her maybe he will give her to us. "The man said laughing.

AFTERTHEWAR

Achilles was about to enter his tent when Eudorus approached him.

"Milord, I have something to show you. "He said politely as he opens the door blinds. Achilles saw a girl tied up like a prisoner on the floor of his tent. He quickly looked at Eudorus then the man spoke. "He might give you some amusement Milord. "He said, As Achilles nods his head the man swiftly left.

Achilles enters his tent then sat in front of the woman. "What's your name? "He asks as he gazes at the girl's face using his eyes. The girl didn't answered and it made him angry. "I'm talking to you girl! Speak! "He said angrily. The girl glared at him then spit on his godlike face. He didn't wipe it making the girl feel guilty or be scared of what she done.

Achilles was surprise by the girl's manner so he glared back at her then spoke. "Don't forget that I am your master starting this moment so don't act like I'm like you! "He said angrily glaring at her but she didn't look back at him. Achilles stood up but before that he said something that made her angry. "SLAVE "He uttered the word slave angrily telling her low rank.

Briseis got angry with him then she spoke after Achilles stood. "You know what? "She said shortly but quickly stop to look how Achilles stops then continues. "I rather be a slave than to be a brute like you and your men! "She retorted glaring at him. Achilles turned around then opens his mouth to speak.

"Brute? "He said plainly then scorn. "Yes, I may be a brute but this brute in front of you is powerful than you! And always remember that! "He retorted back but she quickly replied. "Power? "She asks with disbelief. Achilles stopped again but this time he didn't turn around. "Do you think you're powerful than the gods? There's no man granted strengths that the gods have! "She said.

This time, Achilles turned around irritated by her. "Gods? "He stops the starts to stare at the girl's face then continues with a loud laugh. "Do you think that there is no man in this earth who has the power of a god? Do you think the gods can kill? No! Do you think they bleed? No! Do you think they Die? NO! They may be powerful but what will they do with the power given to them if they can't even die, bleed or live the life like mortals. "He said angrily retorting at her.

"Don't mock the gods! " Briseis said angrily. Achilles is starting to fond her attribute but he couldn't continue their nonsense talk any longer. He gritted his teeth then said. "Stay here till I come back! "He said arrogantly then left. Briseis frowned then starts to look around using her eyes for her hands are tied.

Her angry face turned to a poignant one, asking herself when can she leave this place... this miserable place.

She starts to curl her body then starts to cry.

"_Hector, Paris... Uncle Priam... I'm scared... I'm very scared... "_ She said on her mind crying miserably hoping that her cousin Hector and Paris would come and save her but deep inside her she knows that she'll die here with her enemy... with her country's foe.

NIGHT

After Achilles talked to his men he quickly went back to his tent to check if the girl is still there.

When he arrived. He saw her sleeping and tied like an animal that's about to be dine by the hunters.

He sat in front of her. Watching her as she sleeps peacefully. He then realizes that the girl is tied up so he quickly incise the roped then lay her hands gently at her lap. Later, Achilles lay her down on the rug then covers her small body with a blanket.

After that he stood up and gave himself a bath then he quickly went to bed for a nice slumber.

Next morning when Briseis woke up she realize that Achilles is gazing at her. She quickly sat down backing her body as her back bumps the end slab.

She glared at him then spoke arrogantly. "What are you looking at?! " she asks angrily and arrogantly as she glares at him. Achilles' grits his teeth shortly, he looked away then she starts to speak. " Slaves like you should wake up early. Do you know that it's already noon. "He said arrogantly. Briseis rolled her eyes then reply. " I rather sleep forever than to see your hog face! "She replied angrily.

"What did you said?! "Achilles asks angrily wanting to lecture the girl but he didn't. "Stay here till I come back! As for now I want you to prepare my later bath! "He ordered arrogantly then left. Briseis rolls her eyes then did nothing.

Later, A man with long and bronze hair entered Achilles' tent. Briseis was surprised by his presence then the man spoke.

"Hello there. "He spoke. "Who are you? Are you Achilles' son? " She asks. The man laugh then spoke. "No, He's my cousin and he told me to watch over you. "He said plainly then sat beside her. " cousin? You look more like his son for me. "She said gazing at him. "No, I'm just is cousin. "

"He send you to watch over me? Huh, I don't have time to run away... I rather think of a way to kill him than run! "she said angrily. Patroclus was surprise by her manners then he spoke. "I know many men wants to kill him... but I don't think you can. "He said then she smirked. "Yes I can... "She cuts in.

TROY

While Macarious and Hector are talking.

"What do you mean you can't find her?! "Macarious asks Hector angrily. "Look Macarious, I promise you that she'll fine ok so don't worry. "Hector said calming him down. "I promise I'll kill all our foe's just to have her back! "Macarious said angrily. " Don't worry Prince of Hayse for I assure you that she's alright and after she returns we'll start the wedding. "Hector said.

TOBECONTINUED

Hello there! So what can you say about this? I know it's not knew to you that I'm making Briseis and Achilles angry at each other but this is how my story goes so forgive me if you don't like the way it goes. Anyone wants to give me some reviews? I'll really appreciate it with all my heart.

Next chapter will be up soon so stay tuned and be real! Oh wait, I don't think I can update this week because I am so damn busy but I'll try ok.

Adios-Amigos

Devil-catcher

Note: I'll be replying at your reviews at the review column. Thank you.

P.S

If you are not doing anything please visit my little site, thank you again

geocities. com/auburnandbrunette

_Devil-Catcher_


End file.
